Triangles
Triangles is the seventeenth episode of the third season and the 48th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary When Addison's patient and the life of the three unborn babies she is carrying as a surrogate hang in the balance, Sam's new girlfriend, Vanessa, and Addison are sharply divided on the course of treatment. Meanwhile Cooper seeks Sheldon's help with a young patient, but their personal quarrels over Charlotte get in the way, and Naomi has a dilemma of her own between William and an unexpectedly charming Dr. Fife. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP317AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP317PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP317NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP317CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP317CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP317SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP317SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP317WilliamWhite.png|William White PP317GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP317VanessaHoyt.png|Vanessa Hoyt PP317EddieLindy.png|Eddie Lindy PP317AngieMcConnell.png|Angie McConnell PP317SimonMcConnell.png|Simon McConnell PP317KaylaLindy.png|Kayla Lindy PP317Cyndy.png|Cyndy Roberts PP317JoeRoberts.png|Joe Roberts PP317Maggie.png|Maggie Roberts PP317Woman.png|Woman Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (credit only) Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *James Morrison as William White *Michael Patrick Thornton as Gabriel Fife *Christina Chang as Vanessa Hoyt *Derek Phillips as Eddie Lindy *Judith Hoag as Angie McConnell *Michael Reilly Burke as Simon McConnell *Monica Keena as Kayla Lindy *Lauren Bowles as Cyndy Roberts *Todd Babcock as Joe Roberts *Madeline Carroll as Maggie Roberts Co-Starring *Ramona DuBarry as Woman Medical Notes Kayla Lindy *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Vanessa Hoyt (perinatologist) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Heparin **Surgery Kayla, 32, was 20 weeks pregnant with triplets as a surrogate. She had blood clots, which Addison said were getting worse despite heparin. She suggested selective reduction in order to save Kayla's life. The parents called in Vanessa for a consult because they believed Addison was wrong that it was the only option. Sam operated. The surgery went well, but Addison was still concerned. Later, Addison was paged to the hospital. A clot had moved to Kayla's lung. Addison took her into surgery to do the reduction. In surgery, her heart stopped. They were able to get her back, but five minutes passed and there were no signs of higher brain function. Since they hadn't done the reduction, she was still pregnant with triplets, but brain dead. Maggie Roberts *'Diagnosis:' **Facial abrasion **Schizophrenia *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Bandages **Residential care Maggie, 11, had a cut on her forehead, which Cooper bandaged. However, when she mentioned an imaginary friend, he became concerned, so he consulted with Sheldon. Sheldon spoke to her and believed she was schizophrenic. Cooper was skeptical, but when Maggie's mother came to him with additional concerns, they watched from another room while Sheldon spoke to Maggie, who talked about doing things because "Eli" wanted her to, including drowning her cat. Her parents then checked her into residential care. William White *'Diagnosis:' **Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) *'Treatment:' William had trouble holding a mug, leading Pete to discover that he had ALS. He said he'd been diagnosed 8 years ago, but had been in remission. Joe's Sister *'Diagnosis:' **Schizophrenia *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Joe told of his sister, who was schizophrenic and later killed herself. Music "That Man" - Macy Gray "Portraits" - Barrett Johnson "Misdirection" - Sanders Bohlke Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.66 million viewers. Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes